In the related art, a wireless router inside a room conventionally transmits signals with a fixed power. Alternatively, it may be set to three levels of signal strength: “through wall,” “standard,” or “energy saving.” Once a user sets the signal strength of the router, the router will transmit signals according to the signal strength that has been set.
However, the signal strength transmitted by the router may not be dynamically adjusted according to the number of users and network traffic. If the signal strength transmitted by the router is too high while there is no user accessing wireless network, it will cause waste in power consumption of the router; and if the signal strength transmitted by the router is too low while there are too many terminals accessing wireless network or a user is watching video or performing an upload or download task, it will cause congestion in network and thus present a poor network surfing experience for the user.